Phoenix Returns II
by FlamingFist7
Summary: New heroes and villains have arrived. Things have gotten even more confusing and mysterious as new plans for both sides appear.
1. Chapter 1

**So you know the drill with the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh 5D's, I only own the OC's and the story. Alright here is the first of several chapters of Phoenix Returns II**

The time frame is after the Ark Cradle but before the last duel between Jack and Yusei.

At the apartment next to the Poppo Time clock shop Yusei, Jack, and Crow are currently working on something when Leo and Lune bust in and start showing Yusei, Jack and Crow something.

"So this company called Xiphoen Corp is hosting another World Grand Prix. Seems kind of suspicious how this happens soon after the first World Grand Prix ends." Yusei said a little skeptical about the event.

"Ah come on Yusei it'll be great just like the previous one minus the giant temple coming down and crushing us. Probably." Crow said extremely optimistic for the most part

"I wouldn't mind getting to beat a couple of more teams in a tournament." Jack said.

"I guess it would be fine if we participate in it. What is the worst that could happen." Yusei said a little more optimistic.

"Ya Team 5D's is back." Leo said a little too excited.

Meanwhile at Xiphoen Corp headquarters

"Alright so this tournament will try and bring out the six people who will help us right Eagle Warrior." Phoenix said to Eagle Warrior who was leaning against a wall.

"Right and we will be participating ourselves right Gaia Knight." Eagle Warrior said to Gaia Knight.

"Right. I just hope that Torrent won't show up again." Gaia Knight said to himself.

Now at Rortent Corp headquarters

"So looks like Phoenix and his friends are hosting a tournament to try and gather the signers. Well too bad for them all this time we have been working on our special weapons." Torrent said to the mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Yes now we shall let our friend get us the last component we need to complete the first one then we can start mass producing them." The figure in the shadow said to Torrent.

At Sector Security headquarters the alarms in it are ringing.

In the research lab a mysterious figure if grabbing a glass capsule filled with darkness

"Hey what are you doing with that?" A security officer with a group of officers said.

"Put down the capsule and no one gets hurt." Said one of the security officers.

Then the mysterious figure started speeding around the room making to him everything go in slow-motion. And while the rest of the world was going in slow-mo to him he brutally injured the security officers and once he beat the last guy up Trudge burst in to the room and then got taken down as well. After he stopped speeding around the room the figure stopped and said to the almost knocked out Trudge.

"The name is Thunderstorm and don't forget it." The figure now known as Thunderstorm the Sacred Knight of Light said as he punched Trudge in the face knocking him out and then escaping sector security headquarters on his custom duel runner with an army of Sector Security forces behind him challenging him to a turbo duel.

"Very well then time to show these guys why I mean business." Thunderstorm said as he activated speed world two.

Turbo Duel Time

Sector Security 4000

Thunderstorm 4000

Security Counters:0

Thunderstorm Counters:0

Security Officer's Turn: "I summon Gate Blocker." The security officer said as his did the usual starting move for Sector Security.

Thunderstorm's Turn: "I summon Thunder Lancer (Atk: 2100 Def 0) in attack mode. Now I use his special ability. By paying half my life points it gains that many attack points until and the end of the turn and it inflicts piercing battle damage. Now attack Gate Blocker." Thunderstorm said as he won in a single turn.

Duel Over

Thunderstorm then hit a button on his duel runner and he and his duel runner vanished in a giant flash of light while leaving behind flaming tire marks.

"Ok how are we supposed to report this?" Said one of the security officers.

Back at Rortent Headquarters the garage opened and Thunderstorm entered it and met up with Torrent and the mysterious figure and handed the capsule to the mysterious figure.

"Perfect one step closer to completing my ultimate plan." The mysterious figure said as he put the capsule inside a small box and then let the box carry itself away.

Now at one of the duel highways with a sector security patrol a person on an unregistered duel runner went past the security patrol.

"It's Thunderstorm." Said one of the officers confusing the person for Thunderstorm.

"So you want to go in a duel alright I activate Speed World Two." The mysterious figure said.

Turbo Duel Time

Security Officer:4000 LP

Mysterious Figure:4000 LP

Mysterious Figure's Turn: "I summon Zero Soldier and with his ability I summon another 2 Zero Soldiers. Then I use another one of their effect's to summon Zero Tuner. Now I tune Zero Tuner with 2 of my Zero Soldiers. Time to hit Zero. I synchro summon Zero Tank. (Zero Tank Atk:3000 Def:5000 Level 12. Zero Soldier Atk:2000 Def:300 Level 4) Now I use Zero Tank's special ability I can sacrifice a monster to deal damage equal to that monster's attack points. Zero Tank fire at will. Then I use Zero Soldier's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand I can bring it back. Now Zero Tank fire away." The mysterious figure said as he won in one turn.

Duel Over

"The name is Zero and don't you forget it." Said the mysterious figure now revealed as Zero as he drove off into the night.

"Where are all of these people coming from?" Asked the security officer as he turned around and drove back towards Sector Security HQ.

Back with Team 5D's now practicing in the Satellite.

"Alright I would say that Team 5D's is back in action." Said Leo as everyone finished off their dueling practice.

"I don't know something still doesn't feel right to me about this new Grand Prix." Yusei said still a little skeptical about the Grand Prix.

Now underneath where the first Grand Prix was held.

"Well looks like Zero HQ is finally complete." Said the person named Zero to his two friends.

"Yes and with our latest decks this Grand Prix will be a singe." Said the friend nicknamed Seven.

"We will crush the competition and arrive nowhere near late. Like the last time." Said the friend nicknamed 93.

**Alright so that is the first chapter. Just who is the mysterious figure in the shadows who is always with Torrent and Thunderstorm? Who are these guys lead by the mysterious man who calls himself Zero? And how will this Grand Prix turn out compared to the previous Grand Prix? You will have to keep reading to find out. Also please review.**


	2. The Match Ups are selected

**Alright so there was a little bit of confusion with Thunder Lancer's ability last chapter. Its ability not only adds the opposing monster's defense points to its attack points but also reduces the opposing monster's defense points to zero. Now on with the chapter.**

"Alright now we finally have the next World Grand Prix starting to kick off we will now be doing the team matchups." MC said.

"The first match is Team Xiphoen vs. Team Laser. Then it is Team 5D's vs. Team Circus. Then it is Team Zero vs. Team Dark Rising. The fourth match will be Team Rortent vs. Team Blazers. Then it is Team Hunters vs. Team Dragon. Then it is Team Future vs. Team Past. The next match is Team King vs. Team Soldier. Then it is Team Last Man vs. Team Knights. Lastly it is Team Delta vs. Team Blaze. Seems like this will be an interesting tournament. Remember after two losses then a team will be eliminated." MC shouted the matchups as he also explained the rules.

Later in Team 5D's pit

"Alright so it looks like the main monster that is summoned for Team Circus is Clown Summoner." Leo said.

"Did you say Clowns?" Crow said a little scared.

"Come on Crow don't tell me your still afraid of clowns." Jack said a little annoyed.

"Ok ya I still am. I never got over it." Crow said hiding behind a box.

Now in Team Zero's pit

"Well looks like that camera we put in Team 5D's pit is working wonders." Said Seven.

"Now we know which one of our numerous decks to use against Team 5D's when Crow goes out."

In Team Xiphoen's Pit

"I would say getting Thunderstorm and Torrent is unexpected." Phoenix said.

"I expected their boss to show up as well." Eagle Warrior said.

"I don't like that robot." Gaia Knight said referring to the robot that Team Rortent had brought.

In Team Rortent's Pit

"I would say this is going to be an easy win." Torrent said.

"And with our robot recording everything we will know how everyone thinks." Thunderstorm said.

Alright so that is it for the second chapter. Sorry it is short I have been low on ideas recently. Anyway stay tuned for next chapter and please review. And please no flames.


End file.
